zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Riou and Banikis Gigo
Riou (リオウ, Riō) and Banikis Gigo (バニキス・ギーゴー, Banikisu Gīgō) are the main antagonists of most of the Faudo arc. Riou's partner goes unseen for most of the arc, but was shown to have been hiding in the mouth on Riou's chest. Riou's powers are based on beasts spells, similar to the final spells of many Mamodo that are in the forms of animals. Before he left for the human world, his family has been protecting Faudo for ages until Riou's father places a timer on it to appear in the human world. Riou was told by his father to use Faudo to his advantage in winning the kingship and provided him with a jewel that would let him control Faudo. After a while in the human world, he goes to a mountain range where Faudo is teleported to. He starts to assemble a group of like-minded Mamodo and using a death curse to bend good Mamodo to his will, provide him with all the "dioga" level spells he needed to release Faudo. Being setback from the loss of Buzarai, Riou needs a new person to replace him. He is unable to find anyone but knows that Zatch will come to save his friends and break the seal. As soon as the seal is broken, he goes into the control room, knowing the others will come after him. he demonstrates Faudo's power by having him fire at the ocean, creating a huge explosion. He offers to spare those who become his servants, gaining most of the mamodo that helped him break the seal. He then orders Faudo to eliminate Kiyo and the others, but is confused when Faudo misses all of them (due to Kiyo messing aroundwith Faudo's system). He realizes it, but is too late and Faudo is teleported nearby. He laughs since it didn't take him far at all. But he gets shocked when Faudo starts sinking (due to being on the Kermadec Trench), but is relieved when he finds out Faudo can swim. He interupts Kiyo and the others' celebration, and tells Kiyo that for all he has done, Japan will be Faudo's first target. Riou's role in the story changes from the anime and manga: Anime Riou announces that he has turned off the power to supply the device which will transport Faudo back to the Mamodo world. In the control room, he oversees all the battle of his minions and gives them support from Faudo's support system, only for all of them them to still fail. When Arth and Ellie reach the room before the control room, they are confronted by Riou. Riou uses a nearby control panel and seals the entrance to the room off so the rest of the team are not able to assist him. Arth gains the advantage against Riou and severely injures him. He reveals that using the devices in Faudo, he is able to restore his health completely. Arth rushes through Riou's attacks and using the control panel, opens the entrances to theroom. At that time, Riou's Fanon Riou Diou defeats Arth and burns his book. The rest of the team enter, they are able to keep up with Riou's attacks. Riou tells his book owner Banikis to come out and fight. Banikis is revealed to have been hiding inside Riou and once out, and tells them that the timing to cast spells will be easier now and overpowers the team. Dufort and Zeno arrive shortly prepare to battle Riou. Zeno completely overwhelms Riou with his weakest spells. Banikis uses Girufadomu Barusuruk to transform Riou into his "beserker" form but Zeon was still able to overpower him and uses Jauro Zakeruga to finish him off, and subsequently takes the command of Faudo. Manga As soon as Zatch and his group infiltrate Faudo, Riou appears and sepparates Zatch and Kiyo from their group. He asks Kiyo to undo the encryption key to Faudo's system, but Kiyo refuses. He calls Banikis to come out of his chest and join the fight. He uses Fanon Riou Diou but Zatch is able to counterattack with Rauzaruku. Banikis shows them Faudo Liquid, which can recover his health and heart energy. They are able to overpower Zatch and Kiyo with their recovery, and use Baagasu Fanon to attack Kiyo. Riou decides to attack all of Kiyo's body parts one at a time when Kiyo tells Zatch not to protect him. While dodging Zatch's Zaguruzemus, each attack they send incapacites Kiyo more to the point of almost killing him. While attacking Kiyo, Zatch manages to him with Zaguruzemu. Kiyo casts Baou Zakeruga as his last act before dying and connects all the Zaguruzemus to attack Riou and deal heavy damage. However, Riou survives and sends Banikis to burn Zatch's book. As he gets near the book they are interupted by Wonrei and the others and chose to retreat to recover. After quickly recovering, he goes into the main control room with his partner where they encounter Zeon. They start to fight but Riou is easily overpowered by Zeon. He calls for help to the people in Faudo, but Zeon says he wont be around when they come to his aid. Banikis uses Girufadomu Barusuruku to transform Riou into his "beserker" form but Zeon was still able to overpower him and uses Jauro Zakeruga to finish him off, and subsequently takes the command of Faudo. Soon Zeon puts Banikis in one of the pillars in the control room, but was able to get out with help and evacuated from Faudo after Zeon's defeat. The Curse Riou also has the ability to curse humans, causing them to become weak and eventually die. It can be removed if Riou wants. The curse has been passed down through his family for ages, for reasons unknown. Although, using this spell also puts a strain on his own body, especially when used on many people. He uses this ability to receive help on breaking Faudo's seal by making a few mamodo bookkeepers help him to free Faudo, or die if they didn't. The humans that were affected by this curse were Nicole, Elly, Aleshie, and Li-en. Spells Fanon: Riou sends a beast-like beam from his chest. (Attack) (Chapter 214) Aagasu Fanon: The mouth of a creature surrounds Riou, which closes to protect him from spells. (Defense) (Chapter 213) Baagasu Fanon: The teeth on Riou's chest become larger and attack the enemy. (Attack) (Chapter 213) Garu Fanon: Sends a large spinning beast with many rows of teeth. (Attack) (Chapter 212) Gou Fanon: Sends a large beast with spikes to ram the enemy. (Attack) (Chapter 213) Fanon Doron: Sends the head of a large beast with long hair to attack or capture the enemy. (Attack) (Chapter 212) Uigaru Fanon: Riou sends a downwards blast to crush an area, similar to Brago's Gravirei (Attack) (Chapter 213) Guruga Dorufanon: Sends a creature with a large drill spinning toward his enemy (Attack) (Chapter 213) Gigano Fanon: Sends a huge lion-creature to attack. (Attack) (Chapter 217) Fanon Riou Diou: Riou's ultimate spell that summons a huge three-headed lion. (Attack) (Chapter 208) Girufadomu Barusuruku: A forbidden spell, which tranforms Riou into a huge monstrous being and goes beserk (Transformation) (Chapter 218) Trivia Riou is the only Mamono every to be seen as having his own name in one of his spells. (Fanon Riou Diou) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Faudo Cultist Category:Male Characters Category:Major Enemies